Harry Potter and the last Wishmaster
by gohansakuraminto
Summary: Harry is removed from the Dursleys and goes to hogwarts. He recieves new powers unlike anything anyone has ever seen. Sirius is Alive! who the heck is Rachel?
1. It hurts!

**Harry Potter and the last Wishmaster**

**Chapter one**

Harry's pov

Today is the 30th of July. Meaning, it's my birthday tomorrow. Sometimes I wonder why I was even born. What is the reason for me being here? I'm worthless, nothing but a waste of space. I've tried to tell myself that it's not true. I know it's my uncle's words, not mine. Yet, when you're told something enough times you end up believing it, I guess.

Then, there is the pain. Everything hurts so much. I've lost almost everyone I care about. I lost my parents, my friend Cedric, and just this summer, a few months ago, my godfather, Siri. Not to mention the beatings and the rape when I'm at home. My uncle raped me not twenty minutes ago. I feel a tear run down my face. I don't bother wiping it away. Why should I? More tears run down my face now, and I feel that all too familiar need again; the need to get the pain out.

I know it's wrong, but it feels so good. I stand painfully up from the bed and lift the loose floorboard under it. That is where I hide all my most precious things, like my invincibility cloak, the marauders map, and a few other things. I pull out the small dagger I got from Siri for Christmas, and take a moment to feel how well it fits into my hand. Then I press the sharp blade to my wrist and make four deep cuts. One for each important person I have lost. Then I take the dagger in the other hand, and make an even bigger cut on the other wrist. I watch fascinated as the blood runs down my arms, and smile grimly. I could end it. I could end it all. Just by cutting a little deeper, and let the blood flow. The world is starting to get fussy now, and I think I just heard yelling downstairs. It didn't sound like uncle Vernon through. Nor like aunt Petunia, or Dudley. That's weird. Oh, well.

I had just made another cut when I hear a startled gasp over by the door. I turn my head slowly from my position on the floor, (when did I lie down?) and see Professor Snape standing in the door, looking at me, shocked. That is the last thing I remember, before darkness overcame me.


	2. to save him

**Chapter two**

Severus pov

"Ah, Severus my boy, come in, come in." Dumbledore said in his normal cheerful voice. "Lemon drop?" "No thank you, Headmaster." Severus replied, in his normal grumpy voice. Now, that the formalities were out of the way, the headmaster had a serious look on his face. Severus frowned. That look usually meant that either he had gone over the line and punished a student- usually a Gryffindor- way too hard, or Potter was in trouble and Severus had to go save him, and since school wasn't in session… "Severus, I need you to go check on Harry. I am worried, he has not sent a letter for several days, and I fear something is wrong." "Albus, I will not go check on Potter! I am certain that nothing is wrong. The spoiled brat is probably too busy being pampered to write, or they have gone on vacation, or something! You cannot make me go!"

ten minutes later

'_He made me go...'_"Well, this is it." He said out loud to himself. He was standing in front of Potters house, and had to almost force himself to walk up to the door and knock. The door was opened by one of the biggest persons he had ever seen, not counting Hagrid, and he looked at him in disgust. Was this supposed to be a boy?! He shuttered inwardly, while presenting himself:" Good day, my name is Professor Severus Snape; I'm here to check on Mr. Harry Potter, I teach at his school. May I come in?" the boy didn't answer, he just turned parchment white, and ran back into the house, trying, with no luck whatsoever, to cover his enormous arse, while yelling to his dad" DAD! It's one of them! He's here to check on the freak!" before he even finished the sentence, an even larger man came from Severus assumed to be the living room, and walked towards the still open door in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, and towered over Severus while saying in an angry voice:" You have no business here. Go away, and don't come back!" with that said, he tried to close the door, but was stopped by Severus foot in the door opening. He forced the door open, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. "Now you listen here Dursley, and you listen well. I am here because I was sent here to check on Potter, and I am not leaving until I have checked on him. Capeech?!" he started out talking, but at the end of the sentence, he was yelling.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two other members of the Dursley family, and gave the large man a hard push, so that he staggered a few steps backwards, toward his family. "Now, where is harry?" the Dursleys were all trembling with fear, and none of them answered him. He frowned, and decided to look for himself. He left the Dursleys in the hall and walked up the stairs and looked into the rooms he found. The first was clearly the master bedroom, the next a boys room, probably the Dursley boy's room. The next was the bathroom, and then there was a spare bedroom. He frowned. Where was Potters room? Then he noticed the last door and looked at it with horror. There were several locks on it, and there was a cat flap on it too. He opened the door with a few unlocking charms, and gasped at what he saw. Harry Potter was sitting on the floor next to a small bed, and was cutting his wrists with a small silver dagger. He was naked and bruised all over, and had dried blood here and there on his body, mostly, Severus shivered inwardly, between his legs. The little boy turned slowly, and Severus could see scars everywhere on his pale skin. What shocked him the most, through, was the lost and empty look in his eyes, and the tears that still ran down his cheeks. Just then he weakly closed his eyes and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Severus hurried over to the bleeding and battered child, who had just tried to take his own life. He wrapped his cloak around the boy and stood up, and with a wave of his wand, everything was packed, shrunken, and in his pocket. He healed harry the best he could, and fed him a potion to help with the blood loss.

He walked down the stairs with Harry, and paused in front of the Dursleys that still hadn't moved from where he left them. Severus glared at them so hard that he was almost surprised that they did not drop dead on the spot. He shifted the boy to be able to hold his wand and noted with sorrow how the light the boy was. Almost like a twelve year old, not the sixteen years old he was. He lifted his wand toward the Dursleys, and cast Legilimens on them.

I got angrier by the minute, these people treated him like a dog and a house elf, they never fed him, and when they did, it was only scrapes, leftovers, old bread, or the like. I saw how the boy was being bullied and beaten by his cousin and his friends. I saw five or six boys, with Dudley in the front, chase poor Harry down the street and beat him up when they caught him. And I saw Vernon Dursley beat harry to an inch of his life, saw him rape him; force him to suck him off, and so many other things. It made me sick!

He was so angry that all glass within a ten meters radius shattered into billions of billions of small pieces. He activated the two way mirror he always made sure to have on him, and send a message to Tonks, telling her to send a team of Aurors to the Dursley residence. She complied, and not two minutes later there was six Aurors standing in the hall, arresting the muggles, including Tonks. She took one look at the shivering and bloody boy, and said:" We have to get him to Hogwarts!" Severus merely lifted an eyebrow, in a 'no kidding' way, and followed her out onto the street. Thank god it was dark outside. They appeared to Hogwarts and ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing. They put Harry in his usual bed and split up. Tonks went to get Dumbledore and Remus, and Severus fetched Poppy and helped her take care of harry.

Tonks pov

'_I don't believe it… why didn't he say something? Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to bring him back there, I knew it!_' she remembered Remus and Harry talking last summer, when they came to pick him up…

_flashback _

"Harry, I wrote a letter to your uncle and aunt to tell them not to worry…"

"Oh, believe me, they won't." Harry said,

"… and that you're safe…"

"That'll just make them disappointed."

"… and that you'll return back here next summer."

"Do I have to?"

_end flashback_

She had thought it cute back then, but now she understood the meaning behind the words, and it broke her heart. She had never heard him complain, about anything, or beg for that new broom that would just be a dream to own, or anything, like most teenagers do. Now she understood. She heard a fake cough next to her and saw Minerva and Flitwick stand there looking at her oddly. She looked around to try to find out why and discovered that she stood in front of the gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office. She had probably stood there for quite some time, too. "Is something wrong, Nymphadora?" Flitwick asked, and was even more worried when she did not even complain about the use of her first name. she just nodded quietly, and suddenly, she just started sobbing. "Dora! Aw, don't cry darling…" Minerva had always been like an aunt or a grandmother to her when she went to school, and right now she needed the support of a grandmother. "What's wrong, Dora, dear?" Tonks just shook her head, and allowed herself to bury her head in Minerva's shoulder, let the usually strict lady give her a hug, and let the tears flow for a few seconds. She reluctant pulled away, and regained control of herself, and dried her eyes. Her hair had turned into a sad grey color, like rainclouds, but she didn't notice.

She said the password, and stepped onto the stairs, while saying over her shoulder:" come along, you need to hear this too, I think." When they stepped into the office, Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "Nymphadora, Fillius, Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?" They sat in the offered chairs, and they all looked expecting at Tonks. She sighed, and started to explain:"About an hour ago Severus called me, through the two way mirror, and told me to send a team of Aurors to number four, little whirring. Meaning, to where Harry lives. I went there with five other Aurors and I found the Dursleys, shaking in fear in the hall, with Severus glaring at them in such a way that would make a Basilisk proud. In his arms was what I thought was a bundle of blankets, until it gave a painful moan. While the other Aurors arrested the Dursleys on Severus command, I took a closer look at the blankets. It turned out to be Harry himself, wrapped in Severus cloak, covered in blood, moaning and shivering. We brought him here, and Severus took him to the hospital wing, while I went here to tell you and firecall Remus. I asked Min and Fillius to come because I felt they deserved to know" by the end of the tale they all looked shocked, Minerva had tears in her eyes, and Albus looked older than I had seen him in years. Fillius was the first to regain the power of speech.

"You must go see him. Run along now." He said sounding sad in a way that did not match well with his high voice. "I will call Remus, you just go check on harry." Albus, Minerva and I hurried to the hospital wing.

normal pov

When they came there they were surprised to hear sobbing from the other side of the door. Harry couldn't be awake already, could he? When they pushed the door open they got an even bigger shock: Poppy was sitting on a hospital bed across from Harry's, with her face buried in her hands, and Severus was sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed with an empty, shocked and kind of lost expression on his face. The boy was on the bed, with a warm blanket pulled up to the middle of his chest, and his arms lying on the blanket, next to his legs. He had bandages on his naked chest and around his wrists, which had small bloodstains on them, where the blood had gone through. there was bruises on every piece of visible skin, and the bandages did not quite cover the word _slut_ that had been carved into his skin.The most shocking thing, through, was the fact that the potions professor had one of Harry's clasped tightly in his. they walked in without a sound as to not disturb the peaceful, yet very sad feeling.

Not ten minutes later the door opened again, and in stepped the small charms professor with Remus right after him. When they saw the small figure on the bed they both snapped after breath, but otherwise kept quiet. Poppy, who had pulled herself together after about five minutes, looked up and said:" Well, now that everybody is here, do you want to know of his injuries?" everybody nodded, and Poppy pulled out a long sheet of parchment and read out loud:"he has five cracked ribs, two of which has already healed halfway. unfortunately, they were not set first, and would cause him constant pain. i will have to break them again, and set then right, before healing them, which will hurt alot. His left ankle is broken as well, and his right shoulder is dislocated. he has internal bleeding, and a light concussion. furthermore, he has not been feed for almost five days, and he is very dehydrated." she took a deep breath, and visibly steeled herself, before continuing."He has the words _Slut, Faggot _and, " deep breath "_Murderer _carved into his chest and back. He has been raped for a long time, the scaring goes years back. I can't say the exact time, but i am certain that it started before he went to Hogwarts. Also, he has marks from whips and belts all over his legs and back. There are also many scars on his wrists and arms, that look like they are self inflicted. there are several very deep ones that shows earlier attempts of suicide. there is also a self inflicted word carved into his left wrist: _JINX_."

By the time Poppy stopped talking, everyone in the room is starring at either her or Harry in total shock, and the only one that does not have tears streaming down their cheeks was Severus. He cries inwardly through. His face is his usual cold mask, but everyone cuold see the pain in his eyes. slowly but surely, the mask breaks, and one, two, three tears run down his face. It is the first tears he has shed since he was twelve, and now that the barrier is broken, he just cries, and cries. he cries for his mother, who was murdered in i fit of rage by his father, he cries for all the pain he has gone through in school, he cries for Lily, and James too, who died to save their son, he cries for all the people he has ever hurt, while being a death eater, he cries for every jealous, hurtful, hateful word he as ever uttered to the boy, but mostly, he cries for a little angel, who only ever wanted to be loved and cared for, but instead he was hurt and neclected, and abused, and ignored, and hurt in just about every way possible, yet, he still kept hoping for someone to help him, to save him, but nobody ever came. And in the end, he desided to try to save himself, by trying to kill himself.


	3. An old friend

_Alright, I forgot this on the other chapters, but here it is: I OWN NOTHING! The only things I own is the plot, and my OC Rachel, who will be mentioned in this chapter._

Chapter three

It was the 30th of July, and the clock was nearing midnight. Everybody was sleeping when a burst of pure magic awoke them. They all opened their eyes at the exact same second and sat up abruptly. A soft pulsating light in all the colours of the rainbow had filled the room and it took a little while to find out that the light was coming from Harry.

When they did find out they all scrambled over to Harry's bed, but was stopped by an invincible force field. They could see Harry hovering a few feet over the bed, and was all frantic to get in there and help him. That was until Dumbledore had an idea. He quickly got everybody's attention, and asked Remus to do a tempus charm. They all looked puzzled, but Remus complied, and a few seconds later red light came out of the wand, and showed the time and date:

30/07/2008 23:47:21

(I know it's not the right year, but bear with me)

"It's almost Harry's birthday!" Albus said. "But Albus, it's his sixteenth birthday, not his seventeenth!" Tonks said, confused "wizards get their inheritance on their seventeenth, don't they?"

"Most wizards do, my dear, most wizards do. However, if they have magical creature blood in them, or if they are very powerful, they get their inheritance at sixteen instead." Albus explained.

Just then, another wave, this time stronger, burst from the small boy they all were so fond of.

A quick look at the time showed that there was now only ten minutes till midnight. It continued like that with a wave of magic each minute, with the magic getting stronger each time.

When there was only three minutes till midnight, Minerva, who had had a sore back for a while, suddenly felt the pain leave and Tonks' ankle stopped hurting from when she tripped on the stairs earlier that day. The light throbbing from the mark disappeared from Severus arm, and everybody suddenly felt like they had just taken a Pepper-up potion.

Then, when the clock announced the beginning of a new day, the glow disappeared as abruptly as it came. Harry was still floating over the bed, slowly but surely lowering, and continued to sleep. When the force field lowered, they all ran to the bed. Poppy cast another diagnosis charm and gasped. All his injuries were gone! The only things left were the scars that were already there, not that that wasn't too much. Minerva, who had read over her shoulder, gasped too and held out the parchment for the others to read.

Meanwhile, Poppy took of the bandages and looked with sorrow at the numerous scars that littered the boy's torso. "how could I have not noticed? He must have been here at least once every year, why didn't I notice?" she said, with tears in her eyes. Just then, the scars faded, and left unmarred skin behind.

Everybody starred, shocked, at the pale skin. "what did you do Poppy?" Severus knew that there was no such spell to get rid of scars, so how did she…? "I don't know. I just wished that he didn't have those horrid scars!" she was just as confused as the others. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the air at the end of Harry's bed. Four persons, two males and two females, were standing there and, within seconds, had 7 wands pointing at their hearts. They all lifted their hands, showing that they were empty.

The woman to the left had long black hair that fell in soft waves down her back, all the way down to the back of her knees. She had dark blue eyes, and a light tan. The man behind her had black hair reaching just past his shoulder blades, worn in a loose braid, and piercing green eyes. The man next to him had dark red hair, reaching the shoulders, and kind brown eyes. In front of him was a woman with honey brown hair in a loose ponytail, and sea blue eyes. They were all wearing white robes with the Hogwarts crest on the front.

Albus gaped at them, recognizing the founders from a painting in his office. He lowered his wand, motioning to the others to do the same.

Just then, the boy started whimpering and shaking, while mumbling things under his breath. He was obviously having a nightmare, and a rather bad one at that. The woman with the dark hair whispered"oh, dear" and hurried to the side of the bed.

She gathered the still sleeping boy in her arms and sat with her back leaning at the headboard and the boy in her lap. Everybody stared at her. They had not even moved yet.

Then the man with black hair said, in a rather snippy way:" Rowena! Let the nurse take care of the boy!" "Salazar, I refuse to let someone else take care of _my_ grandson while I'm still around!" "But he is _not_ your grandson! He is our descent, with a hundred generations between us, and actually, we just came to tell about his inheritance! "

Harry, who still had a nightmare, chose that exact moment to go from whimpering and mumbling, to kicking and throwing his arms around, screaming his head off and the lady Ravenclaw nearly cried, so heartbreaking was it. She managed to gather the flying limbs, and started cooing at him and rocking him like he was a baby, and while it seemed to calm him down a little bit, it didn't stop the nightmare, and he was still crying and screamed every once in a while. "Hush now, Harry, don't cry, it'll be alright, darling." She shook him by the shoulders to try and wake him up, but he seemed to be unable to wake up. "Uncle, no, please, Uncle Vernon please, I'll do anything, Please DON'T! No, not the belt, NO!"everybody in the room had suddenly paled drastically, and the only ones not frozen in terror seemed to be the founders and Severus. Harry started screaming again, and nothing seemed to be able to soothe him. Rowena was openly crying now, along with Helga, Minerva and Tonks.

Then, Rowena started to sing in an unknown language, probably Latin. Her voice was clear and beautiful, the words filled with warmth and the expression on her face was full of love and concern.

Slowly, Harry calmed and was sleeping peacefully again, other than the occasional twitch, which showed that he was still dreaming, but it was a better dream this time.

* Harry's Pov*

Harry was sitting in his room, just staring out of the window, and silently wished that he did not have to be here, that he was somewhere safe, away from his abusive rapist uncle, his racist aunt and his bullying cousin, who was quickly becoming more and more like his father every day. His thoughts were cut short by his uncle's angry yell. He could hear him coming up the stairs, yelling that something was his entire fault, and that he was going to pay. By now, Harry was shaking, and curled up in the corner of his room, as far away from the door, and his livid uncle, as possible.

The door slammed open, and his uncle walked over and lifted Harry by the hair, shaking him, and continued to yell at him. Harry couldn't make out the exact words but he was terrified none the less. His uncle's face was purple by now, and he looked like he could explode every minute. After a few more moments of yelling his uncle dropped him on the floor, and took his belt off. "Uncle, no, please, Uncle Vernon, please, I'll do anything, Please DON'T! No, not the belt, NO!" his uncle only grinned at his pleads, and lifted the belt above his head and brought it down over his nephew's back. Harry screamed as his shirt and skin was ripped open again and again, and curled into a ball to protect himself. Then, uncle Vernon grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed, where he raped Harry. But then, something happened. A voice was singing to him, lessening the pain, and he was suddenly somewhere else. He was floating, with a blue sky above him, and green grass below. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of clean white sneakers, all of which fit perfectly, and it all looked completely new. He looked around, and smiled at the peaceful setting. After a while he got bored, and wanted to get down to the ground. He barely had time to think the thought to an end, before he was plummeting to the ground. Fear cursed through him, and he screamed at the top of his lungs: "STOP!" He stopped like he had hit a brick wall, only it didn't hurt. Trying to gain control of his breathing, he wondered what happened. He decided to try again. This time, he thought: _I want to get to the ground, slowly._ And so, it happened. He gently floated down, and when he landed he decided to experiment a little more. First, he turned his skin neon green, and laughed at that for a little while. Then he thought: if I can fly down, maybe I can fly up too. He didn't even have to try, his feet rose from the ground with no effort, and he soared through the sky, laughing in joy at feeling of freedom. After what seemed like hours of playing and experimenting he just laid in the grass feeling very tired and happy. He was now in a clearing in a big forest he found while flying.

When he woke it was dark around him, and it was a bit chilly. I wish _I was wearing warmer clothes, _he thought. His wish was granted instantly. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark green shirt with long sleeves and black sneakers. He also wore a black cloak with a silver pattern at the edges. He created a small light in his hand, and summoned a fullbody mirror and looked himself over. "Nice outfit, Harry" a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a figure standing in the edge of the forest, but it was too dark to see who it was. He held out his hand and the light grew. He made it float a few feet above him, so that the light covered a bigger area. The figure came a bit closer. Harry almost fainted, and stammered out: "R-R-Ra-Rachel? Is that you? No way! I mean... it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but...oh my god!" the figure, who really was Rachel, laughed. "Are you always this articulate?" she asked. She smiled at him. He smiled back and laughed a little. "Sorry, I was just surprised. You disappear for three years, and then suddenly pop up here. Wherever here is..." they sat down together and fell into a comfortable silence. For the first time, Harry noticed Rachel's appearance. She was wearing black knee-high boots and a black sleeveless dress, reaching the mid-tight. She also wore a black cloak. At the bottom of the dress was the pattern from Harry's cloak. Her long black hair was braided, and her golden eyes were practically glowing in the soft light. Suddenly Harry felt very tired, and Rachel looked about ready to collapse too.

The next morning Harry was rudely awoken by somebody shaking his shoulder. He squinted in the morning light and looked up to see his godfathers grinning face. "What?" he asked "why are you looking at me like that?" he said through a yawn. His brain was still asleep. "You sly dog, you!" his godfathers grin widened even more, if that was possible. He seemed to look at Harry's chest. Harry looked down and saw the cause of the commotion. Rachel was lying next to him with her head rested on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. He looked around and found a campfire in the other end of the clearing. A few fish was roasting over the flames, and gave off a wonderful smell. Harry was suddenly very aware of his very empty stomach. He lifted Rachel from her 'pillow' and laid her down next to him, being careful not to wake her. He got up and looked at Sirius, who had gone to check on the fish. He was singing quietly to himself, a happy little song that sounded a lot like: _Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend. "_Shut up, Sirius" harry mumbled and hugged his godfather tightly. Sirius looked fondly down at him and hugged him back.

"I missed you, Siri"


End file.
